Hell Hath No Fury
by BooseyGirl
Summary: "Revenge is a confession of pain. Passion, vengeance, justice. May God have mercy on your soul, for I have none." Apart Of The TDOP Series
1. A Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…I just worship it!**

**_Chapter 1: A Letter from Saitoh_**

"Busu, busu!" Yahiko chanted down the hallways of the Kamiya Dojo. Today had started off as any normal day at the Kamiya Dojo, breakfast, the usual fight over food between Yahiko and Sano with little interjection from Kenshin and Kaoru, and then Yahiko's exhausting two hour training which involved taunting the short tempered Kenjutsu instructor.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled. She was getting tired of his childish behavior, not to mention his comments on her "beauty" were irking her to no end. Kenshin and Sano were sitting on the porch of the Dojo smirking at the scene unfolding before them. Yahiko was mature to a point but when it came to Kaoru, maturity was thrown to the wind. Sano sighed and leaned against the hard wall and closed his eyes. Kenshin sipped quietly at his tea, his eyes fixated on Kaoru.

"It never gets old" Sano smiled lazily, chewing away at the remains of his fish bone. Kenshin averted his gaze toward Sano and smiled; the dimples in his cheek protruding. Kaoru stared at Sano obviously annoyed at his comment and slid the Shoji screen to the side. She stepped into the foyer and began the search for her student. Kenshin lowered his head and let out the small amount of air he had been holding in.

"They fight like brother and sister that they do, but you can tell that they really do care for one another" He replied. Kenshin had been too scared to say it outright in fear of Kaoru-dono's violent reaction. He could just see it, or rather hear it now. _"WHAT? AS IF I COULD CARE FOR AN ANNOYING BRAT LIKE HIM!" _Kenshin shook his head at the imaginary voice. Sano nodded in agreement leaning back farther on the wall. He stared at the thatched roof above his head, waiting. It was quiet for a few minutes, but then again it was always quiet before the storm. Kaoru suddenly barged through the shoji doorway, her face flushed from running around inside.

"Oi, Jou-chan, where's the brat?" Kaoru smiled sweetly at Sano, that look alone gave him shivers; boy did he feel bad for whatever happened to Yahiko.

"He went to go take a dip in the Koi Pond out back." Kenshin and Sano sweat dropped, inching slowly away from the insane smiling Kenjutsu instructor. Kaoru wiped her hands on her hakama and took a seat next to Kenshin on the hardwood floor; turning her attention to her growling stomach.

"So Kenshin what's for lunch?" Kenshin smiled before listing his meal preparations.

"We'll be having Salmon, daikon radishes and tofu that we are." Kaoru clapped her hands together with delight and Sanouske's eyes lit up with the mention of Kenshin's cooking; it was always good when Kenshin cooked.

"Mm sounds good!" Kenshin bowed his head slightly.

"Arigatou Kaoru-dono." Kaoru beamed at Kenshin. She wished he would just drop the –dono at the end of her name, he could be way too formal sometimes but then again he was Kenshin. A soft clicking at the entrance gate caught their attention.

"Sir Ken!" called a cheerful voice. Kaoru could feel the vein in her forehead pulse with the sound of that sickeningly sweet voice. Takani Megumi closed the gate behind her and beamed at Kenshin from across the way. She smiled seductively and strode up Kenshin. Before Kenshin could react he was in a death grip by the young doctor.

"Ken-san, I've missed you so much! How are you?" Megumi locked eyes with Kenshin. Utterly helpless to free himself from her bear hug Kenshin just smiled while Kaoru was practically seeing red. Her hands tightened into fists in her lap as she glared at Megumi. Noticing this, Megumi strengthened her hold on Kenshin and smiled at Kaoru.

"Umm…Megumi-dono… I can't……breathe…" Kenshin gasped out. Megumi, oblivious to the pleas from the suffocating Rurouni, continued her staring contest with Kaoru.

"Ahem..." Kaoru cleared her throat to get Megumi's attention because she obviously wasn't listening. Megumi snapped out of her reverie and looked down to Kenshin's face which was currently turning purple from the lack of oxygen.

"Oh!" She quickly released Kenshin and laughed nervously; covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Kaoru frowned and tapped Kenshin on the back a few times to get the circulation in his lungs going again. Sanouske just sat there observing the two women. He knew Kaoru was in love with Kenshin, as oblivious as he was to it, but Megumi…well he didn't know exactly how she felt about Kenshin, but he knew it wasn't love.

"Jealous are we?" Kaoru glared daggers at Megumi, she was not happy at all.

"What did you say?" Kenshin quickly jumped in between them. The last thing they needed was a yelling match between the two of them.

"Now, Now Kaoru-dono, don't pay any attention to Megumi-dono." Megumi wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck again when he wasn't expecting it. If it was possible at all Kaoru had just become even angrier.

"Oh come now Sir Ken, you obviously want a woman, not some sweaty little girl now do you?" Megumi laughed while Kenshin was helpless to watch. The last remaining shred of control that Kaoru possessed snapped and Sano was sure he heard it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I AM NOT A SWEATY LITTLE GIRL YOU PERVETED WOMAN! NOW LEAVE KENSHIN ALONE!" Kaoru stood up and pulled the sleeve of her gi back getting ready to shove her fist where it belonged, right in Megumi's mouth.

"My my my, do you have anger management problems? You should stop by the clinic; maybe I could help you with that and dress you up like a woman too while we're at it, ne?" Sano stood up and held Kaoru back before she had the chance to strike.

"All right Fox that's enough, no more tormenting Kaoru for today." Megumi pouted, he always had to go and spoil her fun.

"Tori no Atama." She retorted. Sano smiled, she always had to go with the name calling. Kenshin deftly escaped Megumi's vice like grip and tried to settle down both Megumi and Kaoru with some small talk.

"So Megumi-dono what brings you here?" Kenshin asked, genuinely curious. Kaoru pushed Sano's arms away and sat down in a huff thinking of all the possible ways she could get revenge on Megumi afterwards.

"This." Megumi handed Kenshin a sealed envelope with the Kyoto Police signature on it.

"Kyoto? Is this from Saitoh?" Kenshin asked Megumi. She nodded and went into explanation.

"I was at the Clinic yesterday making my usual rounds when Saitoh waltzed in. He had a small abrasion on his arm so of course I took a quick look at it, and then he told me his real reason for stopping by. He said that he was in town on important business and that he needs you, Kaoru, Sano and me to help him." Kenshin blinked several times. Kaoru quizzically stared at Kenshin wondering if he knew what was going on. From the blank stare on his face he obviously didn't now so Kaoru asked.

"Why does he need all of us?" asked Kaoru. Megumi shook her head before turning to talk to Kenshin again.

"I have no idea, but he said that Aoshi and Misao were also coming to stay in Tokyo. He mentioned something about a gang and he needed all the help he could get since he was denied the Tokyo police squad. They refused to get involved with a gang battle because of what happened with Kanrayu a year ago."

"Well that's understandable; there could be too many casualties besides the police force is small scale compared to a gang." Sano replied knowingly. Kenshin nodded, agreeing with Sano's conclusion.

"When will they arrive, Aoshi and Misao?"

"About another few days or so, at least that's what the letter said. I received it Monday so they should be here in about two more days." Kenshin nodded and looked around at everyone.

"It's set then."

**_A/n: Stay tuned!_**


	2. Uneven Parellel Bars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…I just worship it!**

_**Chapter 2: Uneven Parallel Bars**_

**Kyoto**

It was dark and cold. The moon's slow descent above the treetops gave off an ominous glow. A faint silhouette was noticeable in the woods surrounding the city of Kyoto. A hooded figure walked down a path in the forest, the soft moss on the forest floor silencing the foot steps, enshrouding the figure in complete silence. The small hoots from owls and forest animals alike could be heard. The large tree's towered overhead, their canopy keeping the light from penetrating the leaves. The figure that had been walking stopped in the middle of a clearing and sat down against a tree.

"I should reach Tokyo tomorrow morning if I keep going, so I think I'll rest for a little while." The voice spoke softly. The figure huddled against their knees and fell into a light sleep.

**Tokyo**

"Kyaa!" Yahiko swung his bokken with all of his might, sweat pouring down his face in rivulets. He was practicing with all the strength he could muster. He wanted to get stronger; he wanted to be as strong as Kenshin one day, whether or not that was possible.

"Good Yahiko, one-hundred more and you're done for the day" replied a cheerful Kaoru. She was happy that Yahiko was cooperating today with out any confrontation like the previous one. Kaoru stood idly by and watched Yahiko's stance as he practiced his strokes commenting every now and then how this or that should be done and commending him on good work.

"Come on busu, you've gotta be kidding me?" Kaoru turned around, the vein in her head pulsing. _'Spoke too soon' _she thought to herself.

"Make that one-hundred-fifty." She smiled at the open mouthed adolescent and walked over to the shrine where Kenshin sat. He had been reading over the letter from Saitoh since early that morning.

"Damn it!" Yahiko cursed under his breath.

"Two-hundred." Kaoru called from over her shoulder.

"Ugh!" Yahiko moaned. Kaoru giggled to herself and sat down beside Kenshin, worry hinting her features. He was deep in concentration reading and re-reading the letter over and over.

"Kenshin, you've been reading that letter all day long. What's it say already?" Kenshin looked up and smiled apologetically at Kaoru. He hadn't meant to worry her.

"Sorry to have worried you, it just gives the gist of what Megumi-dono told us yesterday, and nothing else. I have a feeling that Saitoh isn't telling us everything though judging by the way he wrote. I feel like there's another underlying factor beside this gang he's talking about." Kaoru laid a hand on Kenshin's shoulder trying to alleviate his small amount of distress over the small parcel.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure he'll tell us when he arrives." Kenshin smiled at Kaoru.

"Thank you Kaoru-dono, I'll try not to." She beamed at Kenshin and slid closer to him. Kenshin took notice of this and blushed a faint shade of pink. Suddenly noticing the presence of two other people Kenshin blushed even deeper.

"Oh-ho so Kaoru's making a move on Sir Ken, ne?" Megumi grinned beside Sano from the pathway to the Shrine. Kaoru flushed fifteen different shades of red not realizing that they had an audience. Megumi grinned and sat down beside Kaoru as Sano leaned against the mahogany colored pillar.

"So what's going on?" Sano asked as he placed a fish bone in his mouth. Megumi frowned and plucked it out from between his lips. Before he could protest Kaoru interjected.

"Nothing really, we still haven't received anything from Aoshi and Misao." Megumi eyed Kaoru up and down. She was sitting in her usual practice attire and couldn't resist teasing Kaoru.

"You know Kaoru, you look awfully unladylike sitting there in that sweaty hakama and gi, you should try wearing kimono's." she said. Kenshin and Sano's eyes bulged, that was definitely the wrong thing to say to her. Kaoru began to turn red when she suddenly calmed down. She sighed and turned her attention to Megumi. Sano and Kenshin exchanged glances, wondering where Kaoru's outburst was and why she seemed so composed.

"You know Megumi, I may look unladylike but at least I don't have uneven parallel bars." She retorted with a smirk. Megumi raised an eyebrow obviously not catching on to Kaoru's insult.

"Uneven parallel bars?" she asked. Kaoru smiled and pointed at her chest. Sano burst out laughing so hard he fell on the floor laughing while Kenshin choked and tried to compose himself. Megumi didn't get it; she looked at them confused. Kaoru smiled ruefully to herself, glad to finally have one up on the conniving doctor.

"What are you talking about?" Megumi looked at each one of them hoping they would produce and explanation. Sano laughed even harder at Megumi's question. He laughed so hard he made everyone but Megumi laugh. Not entertained by their little inside joke Megumi placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"Hahaha...Megumi...hahahaha...she's referring to your...Hahaha...breasts...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sano held his stomach he was laughing so hard. Kenshin blushed, embarrassed for Megumi-dono as Kaoru sat there in all her glory. Oh yeah, she had gotten her revenge. Megumi flushed a deep red and folded her arms across her chest trying to divert all of the attention with no luck.

"You go Jou-chan, that was great!" Sano exclaimed through his laughter. Kaoru bowed her head and lightly tapped herself on the back for a job well done. Megumi stood there and just blushed over and over.

_**A/n: Stay tuned!**_


	3. Moonlight Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin…I just worship it!

Chapter 3: Moonlight Shadow

A figure walked into a clearing under the silver moon. The person removed the cloak they were wearing to reveal a girl no more then sixteen years old. She had knee length red hair that cascaded over her shoulders.

Wisps of hair framed her pale face, just above her stormy sea blue eyes. She wore a short mid thigh black skirt that had a long train in the back down to her ankles. She had on a black Chinese kimono top that was attached to the skirt, adorned in gold embroidery. Leather Sai holsters was on each of her thighs. She clutched her cloak to her chest and walked a little bit more out of the clearing. She stopped on a hill overlooking Tokyo.

"Home" she said. The girl laughed.

"Well, not yet anyway. I don't even exist yet in this world; I'd better get to work. But first..." She turned around abruptly, pulling out her Sai's and dodged at a tree to her left.

"Show yourself!" She yelled. A figure jumped out from behind the tree, long black bangs dangling in his face. The man ran at her and thrust his sword towards her stomach. She did a split and blocked the attack with her Sai's. The man pulled his sword back into his sheath.

"Hajime Saitoh." She breathed.

"Why were you following me?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I've heard rumors in Kyoto of a swordsman, or woman," He added, eyeing her up and down.

"That has been practically putting the police out of commission because the person was attending to all of the criminals. Since I am apart of the police I decided to see how good your skills were and investigate this matter further.

She eyed Saitoh up and down and finally put her Sai's back into their holsters. Saitoh smirked and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"So, I've also heard that they've given you a nickname as "Moonlight Shadow" But I want to know what your real name is." She looked at him once more and finished putting her sai's into their holsters.

"Arianna..." Saitoh took a drag of his cigarette and closed his eyes briefly before staring at the girl intensely .

"No last name?"

"Arianna…Himura. If you must know." Saitoh choked on the smoke from his cigarette. Arianna grinned wolfishly.

"You know, those things'll kill ya." He nodded solemnly.

"Tokio, my wife, says the same thing." Saitoh looked at Arianna again.

"Funny you have the same last name as someone I know. He looked at her again.

"You know staring **_IS_** rude." She said icily. Saitoh chuckled. Arianna crossed her arms and turned away from Saitoh. He shook his head and flicked his cigarette to the floor, smothering the still burning tip.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me with something. There's a gang problem in Tokyo that needs to be resolved, would you mind helping me?" Arianna eyes Saitoh from the side.

"Sure, why not."

"Good, why don't we head into Tokyo. I'm expected to stay at someone's, I'm sure they wont mind one more." Arianna raised an eyebrow at him

"These people are just about to let some stranger into their home without questioning it? They are just going to trust you one hundred percent in this day and age?" Saitoh smiled.

"The woman who owns the dojo is like that. She took my friend in without even knowing about his past." Arianna stared at the back of Saitoh's head as he walked ahead of her. They both walked towards Tokyo, the moons light shining on the Mibu Wolf and the Moonlight Shadow.

**_Tokyo- Kamiya Dojo_**

Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, Sanoske, Yahiko, Aoshi, and Misao sat on the porch in the backyard expecting Hajime Saitoh to come through the gates any minute. They heard a creak and turned around to see Saitoh and someone in a cloak walk through the gate.

"Saitoh." Kenshin greeted with his rurouni smile.

"Battousi." He answered monotonously. Kenshin rubbed his head and sighed.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." Saitoh just shrugged.

"Who's your friend Saitoh-san?" Kaoru asked. Saitoh looked back at Arianna. She Stood next to Saitoh and slowly pulled the cloak off of her head and body. Arianna's long red hair fell around her shoulders.

"Konnichiwa minna-san, my name is Arianna."

"Nice to meet Arianna-dono." Said Kenshin.

"Oi!" Sano yelled, "She's got red hair like Kenshin's! You guys are the only ones I know with red hair!" He exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Why don't you tell them your last name Arianna?" Arianna just glanced at Saitoh seeming as to ask what the big deal was about her last name.

"Oh, it's Himura." She said dismissively. Misao choked on her tea and spit it out on Yahiko.

"Hey! That's Kenshin's last name, How funny is that?" Kenshin smiled and nodded.

"So Arianna-dono where are you from?" Arianna looked at Kenshin.

"I'm from Kyoto." She replied.

"How old are you?" chirped in Misao.

"Sixteen."

"Oh, your only two years younger then me and Misao, were 18." Replied Kaoru.

"What style of fighting?" asked a grinning Yahiko as he crossed his arms across his chest. Arianna raised an eyebrow. Yahiko laughed before pointing at her Sai's tied to her thighs.

"You don't even look like you can lift a sword, so I was wondering what a girl like you is doing with something as dangerous as those. Sai's take a lot of discipline and hard work to master" He said.

"Oh Arianna-dono this is Myojin Yahiko, Makimachi Misao, Shinomori Aoshi, Sagara Sanoske, Takani Megumi, and Kamiya Kaoru. Arianna nodded to each one and finally turned back to Yahiko.

"Well Yahiko-chan, why don't you spar with me and you can decide for yourself." Yahiko rolled up his sleeves and ran over to the dojo's shelf and grabbed a bokken. Yahiko walked out into the middle of the yard and held the bokken at his side. Arianna pulled out two chopsticks from her back pocket and slid them through her hair putting them into two sloppy masses of hair, with strands dangling on the sides of her face.

"Hey Yahiko, you sure you wanna do this?" Yelled Misao. He nodded and yelled back.

"She's got a really weak ki, she'll be cake."

"Yahiko's pretty cocky if ya ask me." Sano said lazily. Kaoru sighed and nodded.

"My training him has given him strength, but his cocky attitude will still overwhelm him." Arianna walked out to the field and stood in front of Yahiko. Kaoru stood up and sliced her hand through the air.

"Begin Match!" Yahiko ran at Arianna and swung his bokken down. She side stepped and Yahiko lost his balance and fell. Arianna pulled out her Sai's and back-flipped a foot away from Yahiko. He stood up and ran at her again. Arianna crossed the blades to block the bokken. Yahiko smirked and forced the wooden sword against her. Arianna brought her Sai's back and kicked her leg up to the bokken and kicked it down, breaking the sword in half.

"Shit!" he yelled and dodged to the side as Arianna thrust her Sai at Yahiko's chest. Yahiko ran to Kenshin and took his Sakabatou.

"Hey, Yahiko!" Kenshin yelled. He ran at Arianna and knocked the Sai's from her grasp. Yahiko swung the sword down and Arianna slid between his legs, lifted herself on her hands, and grabbed Yahiko by the neck with her legs, flipping him forward onto his back. She took his sword and straddled his waist and raised the blade an inch from his neck.

"I think I won." Arianna stated plainly. She stood up and offered her hand to Yahiko.

"Shit she's really good, as good as Kenshin, and Ice block!" Sano exclaimed. Aoshi glared at Sano who laughed nervously. Arianna patted Yahiko on the back comfortingly.

"Good match. You were very swift in your moves but you weren't concentrating on me and my attacks, you were spending all your time thinking of the moves you would need to use to not only look very enticing in battle, but also the grace that would follow through with it. One you have mastered Kamiya Kasshin Ryu all of the moves will flow through your mind like water and you wont even need to think about your next move, it will just come naturally. " She said with a smile. Yahiko nodded and sat down next to Kaoru on the porch.

"Amazing, how long have you trained Arianna?" Kaoru asked.

"I've been studying for ten years." She said.

"Your really good, that you are Arianna-dono." Kenshin said with a smile. Arianna smiled back.

A/n: Stay tuned!


	4. Scars Of A Past Far Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the song "Moonlight Shadow," …I only worship them.

Chapter 4: Scars Of A Past Far Away

_**The last that ever she saw him**_

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**_

**_He passed on worried and warning_**

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**_

It had been a few hours later that Arianna said that she was tired and would like to retire for the night. She sat in her room, sitting under the covers on the futon. The moonlight shone through the shoji leading to the garden and koi pond outback. Her long red hair cascaded around her shoulders and back. Arianna stood up, the sheets pooling around her feet. She walked to the shoji and looked out into the night sky. The thin yukuta she wore rustled in the warm night breeze. Arianna walked out to the koi pond and walked slowly in, small ripples forming. She put her arms to her shoulders and slid the yukuta off.

_**Lost in a river last Saturday night**_

_**Far away on the other side**_

**_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight_**

_**And she couldn't find how to push through**_

A long scar reaching from her left shoulder blade to her right hip was on her back, along with a few small minor scars that were faded.

"I'm sorry." She hung her head. She held her shoulders and sighed heavily.

"I promise that I'll fix everything. When I do, it should be right again. I caused all of the problems anyway. I'm so sorry." She lifted her head and stared at the moon.

"I promise, I won't let my death be in vain, again."

_**The trees that whisper in the evening**_

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**_

**_Sing a song of sorrow and grieving_**

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**_

She stepped out and walked back to the room she was occupying. She slid the shoji shut and went to the closet to put on a clean yukuta. Arianna lay down and slept.

_**Dream Sequence**_

"Come on, Come on Auntie Arianna…LETS PLAY!" a little boy with jet-black hair and blue eyes ran around in a circle. Arianna laughed, her blue gi and white hakama rustling in the afternoon wind. She chased the little boy around and laughed.

"Hannya-chan! Your too fast!" She laughed. Hannya ran around wildly and yelled.

"Common, foll-." Hannya fell backwards from hitting a wall of flesh. He looked up and saw a man with short brown hair, shaggy looking clothes with a beard, and a sword at his side. Arianna stopped laughing and ran to Hannya. She knelt beside him and glared at the man.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The man looked at her.

"Yes." He replied icily.

"You can die." The man lunged at her, pulling his sword from the sheath. Hannya screamed. Arianna grabbed his hand and ran into a dojo, and ran around the hallways.

_**All she saw was a silhouette of a gun**_

_**Far away on the other side.**_

**He was shot six times by a man on the run**

_**And she couldn't find how to push through**_

She ran into her room and kneeled before Hannya. Arianna grabbed his shoulders.

"Hannya-chan, stay quiet and I'll take care of that man until your parents and mine come back O.K?" Hannya nodded vigorously. Arianna pushed him into the closet and slid the shoji behind him. She ran to the wall and grabbed her Sai's and quickly changed into her fighting clothes. She ran outside to find him walking around the hallway.

**_I stay I pray I see you in heaven far away_**

"Hey, You!" She yelled and caught his attention. She ran to the backyard and he followed her. The man ran and swung his sword. She easily dodged but felt something graze her side. She turned her head to see five men with swords. One ran up and kicked her in the stomach, and another punched her in the face.

**_I stay I pray I see you in heaven one day_**

Arianna rolled on the ground. Her mouth was bleeding and her cheek was bruised. _'Damnit, I haven't fully healed yet and it's slowing down my body. This could get bad.' _She grabbed a Sai and stuck it in the ground sending out a Futai no Kiwami towards the six men. Five men were knocked out but one had jumped just in time, dodging the attack. He quickly ran and slashed her back.

_**Four AM in the morning**_

**_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_**

_**I watched your vision forming**_

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**_

"Ahhhh!." Arianna screeched. The man swung around and stabbed her in the stomach. Arianna didn't let the man have the pleasure of hearing her scream again, so she winced. _'I have no choice...' _Arianna thought, _'I must protect Hannya, even if it means...'_ Arianna stood up as fast as she could and charged at the man.

_**Star was light in a silvery night**_

_**Far away on the other side**_

**_Will you come to talk to me this night_**

_**But she couldn't find how to push through**_

_**I stay I pray I see you in heaven far away **_

**_I stay I pray I see you in heaven one day_**

_**Far away on the other side.**_

"AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKKI!" She slashed the man and landed on the ground on one knee. _'My body can't handle it anymore. The muscle strain's catching up to me.'_ She stood up and staggered.

"Hannya..." She collapsed on the ground.

**Caught in the middle of a hundred and five**

_**The night was heavy but the air was alive**_

_**But She couldn't find how to push through**_

"ARIANNA!" She heard voices but they seemed distant. Arianna cracked open an eye and saw her parents and friends shocked and worried. They quickly ran over to her, but her world was fading fast, into a never-ending sea of darkness.

_**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**_

**_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_**

_**Far away on the other side.**_

**_End Dream Sequence_**

Arianna's sleeping form rolled over onto her side. Red liquid seeped through her yukuta as she slept, dreaming of her memories.

"Hannya..." Arianna said as she tossed in her sleep. A slash mark across her back bleeding.

A/n: Stay tuned!


	5. No Sense of Belonging

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the song "Somewhere I Belong"…I only worship them.

Chapter 5: Somewhere I Belong

Kenshin was sitting in his room on the futon, the moonlight shining through the thin shoji screen. _'There's something about Arianna-dono. She isn't telling us everything.'_ He stood up and walked to the shoji. He slid it open and walked out into the hallway. He padded down the hall and turned into the kitchen.

"Konbanwa." Kenshin jumped.

"Orororororororoororo." Kenshin face faulted.

"It's only you Aoshi." Aoshi gazed intently at Kenshin.

"Can't sleep?" Kenshin sighed.

"No, actually something's bothering me."

"Aa." Aoshi nodded his head.

"Arianna, ne?" Kenshin looked up at Aoshi and laughed nervously, while rubbing his head.

"Hai, how'd you know?" Aoshi looked at Kenshin.

"I have the same thing on my mind."

"She's hiding something." They both said in unison. Kenshin nodded his head solemnly and left the room.

**_Morning: 8:30am_**

Arianna woke up in a cold sweat.

_**(When this began) **_

_**I had nothing to say **_

_**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me**_

"A dream..." She looked at her hands, and held her shoulders to keep from shaking. She got dressed in a blue gi and white hakama instead of her original clothes. Arianna pulled the tie from her hair and shook her head. She folded up her bedding and noticed blood on the floor. _'Looks like I'll have to clean this up and then take a bath.'_ Arianna grabbed a cloth from the closet and spit into it lightly. She wiped the floor clean, the blood staining the cloth a metallic red. When she was done, she walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ohayou." She spoke softly, glancing around at the spectacle of people.

"OHAYOU!" everyone replied. Arianna smiled.

"Genki desu ka minna-san?"

"I'm good." Replied Misao.

"You?" Arianna nodded

"Hai, I'm fine, arigatou gozaimasu for asking."

"Dou itashimashite." Misao smiled, and stuffed her face with rice.

"Please Arianna-dono, sit down and eat. Arianna smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Kenshin-san." He smiled and pointed to a tatami mat next to Misao. Arianna sat down, Kenshin put a bowl of rice and chopsticks in front of her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Dou itashimashite. Enjoy."

_**(I was confused)**_

**_And I let it all out to find_**

_**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**_

_**(Inside of me)**_

Arianna inwardly sighed.

**And I've got nothing to say**

_**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face **_

_**(I was confused) **_

_**Looking everywhere only to find **_

_**That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind **_

_**(So what am I),**_

'_Okaasan, ootosan. I miss you so much. I wonder how you're doing. I know that I cannot rest until I have exacted my revenge and put aside the past. I cannot let his death be in vain, nor mine. Please forgive me for my foolishness.'_

**_But all the vacancy the words revealed_**

_**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel? **_

_**(Nothing to lose) **_

_**Just stuck/ hollow and alone **_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

**Flashback **

Arianna touched the wound in her stomach. She slowly fell to the ground, and she could hear the voices of her loved ones in the background.

**_I wanna heal; I wanna feel_**

_**what I thought was never real **_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long **_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

'_Wakarimasen. I sacrificed everything. I bloodied my hands in the war when I was 14. Is this... how it ends?'_

**_I wanna heal; I wanna feel_**

_**like I'm close to something real **_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

'_Iie. It can't be.' _Arianna felt her back hit the floor.

"Hannya-chan, odaiji ni."

"Arianna!" A man ran to Arianna.

**_And I've got nothing to say_**

_**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face **_

_**(I was confused) **_

_**Looking everywhere only to find **_

_**That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind **_

_**(So what am I)**_

"Ootosan, ookasan, aishiteru."

**_What do I have but negativity_**

'**_Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me _**

_**(Nothing to lose) **_

_**Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone **_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

'_Please, Kami-sama, forgive me for taking so many lives during the war. Please watch over my family. I love them very much.'_

**_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_**

_**And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed **_

_**I will never be anything till I break away from me **_

_**I will break away, **_

_**I'll find myself today**_

'_I know that Kenji can watch over them. But he's in China and I beg you Kami-sama, give them protection until he returns. I'm so tired, I'm tired of living with out him, tired of fighting a battle that never seems to end. I'm sorry for everything. Ootosan, I know I promised not to fight any more, and you did too. But I have to give up. A hitokiri like me cannot atone for her mistakes. I will give my life for everyone I have killed.'_

**_I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_**

_**I wanna heal; I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong Somewhere I belong**_

**End Flashback **

Arianna shook her head. _'Do I belong anywhere? I don't understand, aren't I… dead?'_

A/n: Stay tuned!


	6. Family Portrait

Disclaimer I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…I just worship it.

Chapter 6: Photographs, Love, and Revenge

After breakfast that morning everyone went to do his or her own thing. Megumi and Sano went to the clinic. Saitoh went to see the Tokyo police to get information on the gang. Kenshin was doing laundry, wiping the floors, and cleaning the rooms and shoji's. Kaoru was training Yahiko outside in front of the temple, and Aoshi, Misao, and Arianna were watching.

"Yahiko, you're doing it wrong! Bring the bokken chest level, swing right, and thrust upwards." Yahiko glared at Kaoru.

"You know busu, this isn't easy!" Kaoru huffed.

"Well DUH! That's why its called training!" Yahiko turned around and charged at Kaoru. He swung right, then thrusted upward. Kaoru blocked it and grinned.

"I knew that would motivate you!" Yahiko blushed and went back to training. Misao and Arianna laughed at their antics. Aoshi gazed at Misao and then returned to sipping his tea quietly. Arianna looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late. I have to go and do something before the day is over. I will be back shortly. Sumimasen." Arianna bowed and went inside,

"I wonder where she's going?" Misao said, eyeing the shoji. She looked over at Kaoru who shrugged her shoulders. Arianna padded down the hallway to guest room she was staying in. She slid the shoji open and walked inside. She changed into her regular clothes and put her Sai's into the holsters on each of her thighs, she combed her fingers through her hair and untangled the knots.

"Arianna-dono?" Kenshin slid the shoji open slightly and peered in. Arianna turned around and smiled.

"Hai?"

"Sumimasen, I was just coming in to clean your room." Kenshin smiled sweetly, opening the shoji all the way. Arianna smiled back at him.

"Hai, I was just preparing to leave. Arigatou gozaimasu for cleaning my room. Dewa mata." Arianna bowed and left the room. Kenshin set about cleaning the shoji's first, then moved onto folding up the futon and cleaning the floors. When he was finished he reorganized the closet. As he turned around a small piece of paper fell out of the cloak on the shelf. Kenshin closed the shoji behind him and went to clean the dojo.

**With Misao, Aoshi, Kaoru, and Yahiko **

"Whew!" Kaoru sat down on the ground.

"Nanji desu ka?" Misao looked at the sky.

"San ji, approximately." Kaoru leaned back.

"San ji, eh? Wonder if Kenshin made lunch yet?" Kaoru sighed.

"Lunch!" Kenshin shouted from the dojo porch.

"Guess that answers your question Kaoru-san." Misao shook her head and stood up to leave. Aoshi looked at the bottom of his teacup and set it aside on the wooden porch.

"Doko nan Arianna?" Misao shrugged.

"Shirimasen, Aoshi-sama." Aoshi nodded.

"Well let's go eat, I could eat a cow right about now." Kaoru laughed. Misao and Kaoru went through the dojo training hall and headed towards the kitchen where Kenshin awaited them. Aoshi stared at his teacup again. He placed his hands on his knees and slowly rose to his feet, following after the two women. He stopped abruptly and stared into the forest in the back. He resumed walking and shut the large doors.

**_With Arianna_**

Arianna stepped into a clearing in the forest. She sat down and pulled out one of her Sai's. She held it up to her hand and watched the sun light glint on the metal.

"It's been three days, and still nothing." Arianna stood up and paced around. Her eyes flickered with emotion and every now and then she would breathe heavily. Arianna glanced up at the sky.

"A little after san ji, I better head back or they'll start to worry." Arianna walked out of the clearing and headed back to the dojo.

**_Kamiya Dojo_**

"That was great Kenshin!" Misao exclaimed. Kaoru nodded her head also agreeing with Misao. Misao looked around, searching for something.

"I'm going to see if Arianna is back yet. Sumimasen." Misao stood back from the table and left. She walked down the left wing of the dojo and came to the guest room.

"Arianna-san? You in there?" Misao waited, her ear against the shoji screen. Misao stood back and slowly slid the shoji open.

"Arianna?" Misao stepped inside and looked around.

"Guess she's not here, oh we- What's this?" Misao glanced at the floor near the closet. She walked closer and picked up the piece of paper. On the back it said,

_**Ryoushin, Kyoudai, Shinseki,**_

_**Kazoku**_

Misao flipped over the paper and stared at the picture. A man with long red hair in a tie, and a woman with a high ponytail in a blue kimono stood behind Arianna. Another man with red hair in a high ponytail stood next to her. A tall man with brown hair stood next to a beautiful woman with long raven black hair, with baby in her arms. A Tall man with jet black hair stood next to a short woman with long hair cascading around her back and shoulders, held a little boy with black hair and his hands around the woman's neck. A girl with long brown hair in braids, stood next to a girl with short black hair in a low ponytail.

"This is Arianna's family, but they all look like...nah, what am I thinking its impossible." Misao placed the picture on top of the folded up futon and walked back to the Kitchen.

"Konbanwa Misao-san." Arianna was sitting next to Kaoru and Yahiko. Misao bowed.

"I was just looking for you. Well, lets dig in, I'm still hungry!" Misao smiled broadly and sat across from Arianna.

**_Later_**

Arianna was still sitting at the hibachi table, conversing with Misao on various types of hand to hand combat styles. Yahiko had left to go to the Akabeko to help out Tae-san and Tsubume-san. Sano went to go gamble with some friends, and Aoshi was on the porch meditating. Kenshin had finished clearing off the table and had set out some green tea and puff doughnuts. Arianna broke away from Misao's gaze to look around.

"Where's Kaoru-san?" Misao blinked and looked around.

"I don't know. She might be helping to wash dishes with Himura." Arianna nodded and stood up.

"I'll be right back." Misao nodded and sipped her tea. Arianna walked to the Kitchen. She heard voices and stopped. She molded her body to the wall and peered around the corner.

"Kaoru, you should go inside and relax. I can handle this." Kaoru shook her head.

"Iie, you're in here all alone so I'll help you." Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and continued to wash and put away dishes with Kaoru. Arianna backed away from the entrance and leaned against the wall.

"Well, only one more year until it happens." Arianna smiled and walked back to Misao

**_Porch: 8:30pm_**

Misao and Arianna went outside to keep Aoshi company, even if he didn't want it. Kenshin and Kaoru came outside to join them, and Yahiko had come home five minutes later and dropped onto the porch.

"It's a beautiful night, de gozaru yo."

"Aa." Arianna replied. Suddenly the Dojo gate opened to reveal non-other then the Mibu wolf.

"Wow Saitoh, your still alive?" Arianna grinned. "I thought those cigarette's would have killed you by now, ne?" Misao laughed and Kenshin smiled lopsidedly. Saitoh glared and walked over to them.

"The investigation is tomorrow. The police regiment didn't want to give me the information, but I got them to." Saitoh grinned, his amber eyes glinting dangerously. "The gang is called "Aka Ketsueki" which means red blood. Supposedly they go around and get rid of people who they don't like or are or were involved in wars and taking the governments side. They also do a little "business" if you know what I mean." Saitoh lit a cigarette. "Since Takani-san and that idiot Sano aren't here right now, we'll have to tell them tomorrow." Arianna's eyes turned amber for a split second.

'_Finally I will have my revenge.'_

A/n: Stay tuned!


	7. Requiem for a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…I just worship it.

Chapter 8: Meji Era Nightmare

Everyone at the Kamiya residence had retired to their rooms for the night. Arianna sat on her futon. She held a picture in her hand.

"Kuso." She whispered.

"Arianna-san?" Arianna's head shot up.

"Hai?" Arianna stared at the silhouette of Kaoru behind the shoji.

"Sumimasen, I just wanted to say good night."

"Oyasuminasai, Kaoru-san." Kaoru nodded her head behind the shoji.

"Oyasuminasai, Arianna-san." Kaoru bowed behind the shoji and left. Arianna tucked the picture in her hands underneath the pillow on the futon. She pulled the covers up and lay down under the silky masses. She snuggled into the warmth and let sleep over come her.

**_Arianna's Dream_**

"Keep moving!" five men rushed through an alleyway holding the hilts of their swords that were still sheathed.

**_BLSHHH_**

"AHHHHH!" the man in the back fell forward, a large gash on his back. Behind him stood a figure with glowing amber eyes holding a sword with blood dripping down the blade.

"Shinigami!" a man turned around and drew his sword from his sheath. The figure walked over the corpse on the floor. Moonlight shone on the face revealing a woman. She smiled evilly.

"Here's your absolution."

**_BLSHHH CRACKKKK_**

The man gasped. His body slowly fell apart into fourths. The woman brought the blade to her face to examine. She watched the blood trickle down the blade.

"Crimson is such a beautiful color, wouldn't you agree?" The woman shook the blood off the sword and sheathed it.

"May as well let the others have a head start, makes the game of cat and mouse more fun, ne?" The woman walked out of the alleyway, she headed towards the moon as it basked her in its eerie glow.

**_End Dream_**

Arianna shot up out of bed. She breathed heavily. The futon covers were tangled around in her legs. Arianna pulled them away and stood up. She dressed in her short mid thigh black skirt that had a long train in the back down to her ankles, a black Chinese kimono top that was attached to the skirt, adorned in gold embroidery. She finally tied the leather Sai holsters around her thighs. Arianna grabbed the Sai's form the side of the futon and slid them into each holster. Arianna slid the shoji back and walked out of the room. She walked down to the kitchen and found Kenshin chopping up vegetables for soup. Arianna walked over to him.

"Ohayou, Kenshin-san. Would you like some help making breakfast?" Kenshin turned around. He smiled brightly and returned to chopping the carrots up.

"Iie, kekkou desu. Why don't you sit down, breakfast should be ready in a few minutes." Arianna nodded. She sat down on the small square pillow at the hibachi table.

"Ano, did you sleep well Arianna-dono." Arianna fiddled with her hands.

"Iie." Kenshin stopped cutting and turned around to look at Arianna.

"It's all right if you do not want to talk about it." Kenshin smiled and returned to cutting the vegetables. Arianna nodded.

"OHAYOU!" Misao skipped into the room.

"Ohayou Misao-san."

"Ohayou Misao-dono." Misao smiled broadly and glided over to Kenshin.

"Mmmmmm, what are you making?" Kenshin laughed.

"I am making Miso soup, ohagi, and rice cakes." Misao grinned.

"Kenshin your cooking is really so good, better then Jiya's cooking!" Kenshin smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Misao-dono." Misao plopped down next to Arianna. Kaoru and Yahiko shuffled into the room rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"What's all the fuss about?" Kaoru yawned and sat down at the table.

"Nothing, Misao-san was just saying how good Kenshin-san's food is." Yahiko grinned.

"It sure is good, I mean, if Kaoru made it we'd all be making a trip to Megumi's clinic." Yahiko busted out laughing. Kaoru glared at Yahiko.

"1,000 swings Yahiko, right after breakfast, no breaks either today." Yahiko gaped.

"You can't do that! I'll get heat exhaustion!" Kaoru grinned wickedly.

"Oh yes you will, and after that, your cleaning all the dojo floors, twice. So Kenshin gets a break today. So any way you look at it you may be making a trip to Megumi's." Kaoru laughed evilly. Yahiko gaped even more.

"Really Kaoru-dono, Sessesha doesn't mind cleaning the dojo floors." Kaoru glared.

"You get a break today Kenshin." Kenshin gulped.

"Ha...Hai Kaoru-dono." Kaoru looked around.

"Hey, where's Aoshi?" Misao shrugged.

"Last I saw him he was meditating on the porch." Kenshin nodded.

"He should be here in a few minutes de gozaru yo." The shoji slid open revealing Aoshi.

"Ohayou Aoshi-sama!" Aoshi nodded to Misao and everyone else. Kenshin placed a pot in the middle of the hibachi table.

"Everyone dig in."

**_Later_**

Arianna, Kenshin, Aoshi, and Misao sat on the porch watching Kaoru train Yahiko.

"Arianna-dono, how long did you say you trained?"

"10 years, since I was six." Kenshin nodded. Misao looked at Arianna.

"Speaking of which, what weapons do you use besides your Sai's?" Arianna gazed out into the sky.

"Sai's, Kodachi's, Wakizashi's, Sakabatou's, Kunai, and Katana's. I trained with all of them and mastered them at the age of eight. Before I had a master to teach me any form, I learned to use each weapon by watching people. I was able to mimic their moves and the strength of their attacks. My mother didn't approve of it. Even though she also was skilled in a sword technique, she said she did not want me learning to use such weapons. She said that bokken's would be more appropriate, but I never listened." Misao nodded.

"Wow. So what got you into swordsmanship?" Arianna hesitated but replied.

"My father, he...he was a very skilled swords man. My brother wanted to be like him, so he trained. My father didn't approve of the style he learned, but when my brother said it was to protect our family, my father praised him. I was the girl in the family. My mother wanted to have an arranged marriage for me when I was older. I felt that my brother and father didn't really care too much. Ever since I was little I loved watching my father or other people train with their swords. So I felt I wanted to prove to them that I wasn't some ordinary girl. I wanted to become strong and beat my brother someday. I ran away from home when I was 12. I trained in different techniques for three years. I returned home when I was sixteen. My mother and father were relived I was home, but they were mad at me that I learned swordsmanship. Particularly my mother." Kenshin, Aoshi, and Misao stared at Arianna.

"Wow, Arianna. You're really independent. So who was your master?" Arianna opened and closed her mouth.

"Um... His name...is umm...Hikoa. Master Hikoa." Misao scrunched her brow in confusion.

"That's a weird name." Arianna nodded vigorously.

"Ye...Yea it is." Arianna smiled. They sat and watched Kaoru and Yahiko train some more.

A/n: Stay tuned!


	8. Lynched

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...I just worship it.  
I also do not own the song in the story "Hiru No Tsuki" It is owned by the creator of Outlaw Star.

**Pronunciation **

Ryou (Ree-oh)

Chapter 9: Lynched

Arianna sat on the futon in the guest room. She stood up and straightened out her thin white yukuta. Warm moonlight streamed through the thin shoji doors that lead outside to the koi pound. A gentle breeze flittered outside, coaxing the wind chimes to sway, making the chimes jingle. Arianna opened the shoji doors and looked at the wind chime with curiosity.

"Ryou...are you here?" Arianna stepped outside of the room and onto the porch, descending towards the small wind chime hanging from the beam. Arianna reached her hand up to dislodge the trinket from a rusted nail that stuck out of the beam. She held the multicolored sea shells in her hand and looked out at the koi pond. Stepping forward, She sat down on the edge of the porch.

"Ryou...I still remember the song..." Arianna closed her eyes and leaned back on the porch. She opened her mouth and a haunting melody escaped her parched lips.

_**Oto no nai mahiru **_

_**Kaze wa tada **_

_**Akarui **_

_**Sukoshi **_

_**Nemutasou ni **_

_**Hanabira ga **_

_**Yureta**_

_**Nani ge nai **_

_**Kono omoi **_

_**Nee **_

_**Hito ha **_

_**Donna kotoba de **_

_**Yondeiru no**_

_**Shiroi **_

_**Suna no tsuki **_

_**Toji kometa **_

_**Hanashi o **_

_**Hikari **_

_**Furasu you ni **_

_**Kikasete ne **_

_**Sotto**_

_**Itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? **_

_**Mune no itami o **_

_**Soshite **_

_**Ima yori yasashiku naru **_

_**No ne**_

_**Atatakai **_

_**Kono omoi **_

_**Nee **_

_**Hito wa **_

_**Donna namae de **_

_**Yondeiru no**_

_**Shiroi **_

_**Suna no tsuki **_

_**Mabushikute **_

_**Mienai **_

_**Tooi **_

_**Mirai no koto **_

_**Kikasete ne **_

_**Sotto**_

Arianna opened her moist eyes. She didn't notice as she sang that she clenched her fingers around the small wind chime. The wind blew back her long red bangs from her face. Arianna touched her neck and traced the outline of something faint.

"Arianna-dono?" Arianna's eyes flew open at the intrusion before spinning around to come face to face with Kenshin.

"Kenshin-san, why are you up at this time of hour?" Kenshin smiled warmly.

"I thought I heard someone singing, I guess it was you. You have a very beautiful voice de gozaru yo." Arianna smiled before patting the space next to her on the porch. Kenshin sat down and gazed at the sky.

"It will be sunrise in a few hours. I am used to waking up at this time from training." Kenshin nodded as Arianna explained her reason for being up. He looked over at her. Ever since Arianna had come here Kenshin had felt that there was something very different about this girl. A sense of wisdom beyond her years and maturity always surrounded her. It was funny really, it was a feeling that encompassed him during the revolution.

"Is something the matter Kenshin-san?" Kenshin's eyes were unfocused before he quickly addressed her with a smile.

"No, I was just thinking." Arianna nodded in understanding. She swept her hair over her shoulder. Kenshin noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Where did you get that scar?" Arianna turned to look at Kenshin before touching her neck again. Kenshin moved closer to Arianna before tilting her head back to look at the scar. It was grotesque up front. The scar was a straight line that went around her neck. The scar didn't look fully healed, the scar was jagged with the old skin that hadn't fallen off to make way for new skin to grow and heal.

"Is this recent?" Arianna pulled back and shook her head no.

"It happened a long time ago." Kenshin nodded his head, seemingly understanding that she did not want to discuss where she had gotten the scar. He slowly stood up before patting the back of his clothes for any dirt that may have escaped the deck and onto his hakama.

"I think I will go and start breakfast, it will take a while that way when everyone wakes up, all they need to do is come sit down." Arianna stood up also and smiled at Kenshin.

"I'll help you, being as I'm already up." Kenshin bowed respectfully, accepting her help. They went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the sleeping occupants of the Kamiya Dojo.

_**1 Hour Later**_

"GOOD MORNING TOKYO! THIS IS MISAO BRINGING YOU THE NEWS! IT'S NICE AND SUNNY OUTSIDE AND THE CLEAR BLUE SKY IS ROLLING ON OVERHEAD! AOSHI-SAMA WAKIE WAKIE!" Misao practically leaped out of the guest room and threw the door to Aoshi's room open. To Misao's disappointment Aoshi was already up and meditating on the floor.

"Morning Aoshi-sama! It's a beautiful day so lets go and eat breakfast and then go outside!" Misao ran into Aoshi's room and ran around in front of Aoshi kneeling and smiled broadly. Aoshi opened his ice blue eyes and gazed at Misao.

"Good morning Misao." Misao smiled even wider as her lord addressed her. Misao sat down fully on the ground and watched for any sign to see if he would protest.

"Aoshi-sama, after breakfast, would you like to go out for a walk around Tokyo?" Aoshi stood up and offered his hand to help Misao up. She took it gratefully and stood next to him.

"If it would please you, than I shall walk with you." Misao grinned and motioned for Aoshi to follow her. They headed towards the kitchen to begin eating breakfast. Kaoru slid her shoji open to see Misao and Aoshi walking down the hallway. She smiled at the cute sight the two of them made. She stretched her arms up and yawned. She followed after them into the kitchen. Kenshin and Arianna were busy dishing out the miso soup and other things into dishes and bowls for the people around the table. Kaoru sat down and looked at the feast.

"Wow, all of this looks really good!" Kenshin smiled as he untied his sleeves letting them return to their normal positions.

"Thank you Kaoru-dono, but most of the credit should to Arianna-dono. She's is truly gifted with culinary skills." Arianna smiled at the compliment before sitting across from the two of them.

"Well...dig in!" Yahiko grabbed almost everything on the table and dumped it into his dish. Misao also could match Yahiko in the amount of food they had put in their dishes. Aoshi ate silently, nodding his approval of the food in Kenshin and Arianna's directions. Kenshin and Kaoru went to grab the same bowl and then blushed as their hands met. Arianna, and Misao smirked at the two of them. Yahiko totally oblivious grabbed the bowl from both of their hands and dug into it. Misao reached across the table and punched Yahiko on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Misao growled at him.

"You interrupted a moment between them!" she yelled. Yahiko just shrugged and continued shoveling food into his dish. Kaoru's eye twitched at the comment.

"What do you mean moment?" Misao laughed nervously before replying.

"Uhh...nothing?" Kaoru frowned and started putting food in her bowl. Kenshin just smiled nervously before following her lead. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence accept from the few comments on how good the food tasted and thank you's for such a delicious meal. Yahiko stood up abruptly announcing that he had some things to take care of down at the Akabeko.

"Just be back before dinner Yahiko, I want to get in at least one lesson before then, alright?" Yahiko waved his hand as he exited the room.

"Yea, yea I know." Kenshin smiled before commenting.

"Well at least he is improving a great deal in obedience, ne?" Kaoru nodded as she slurped the broth from her bowl.

"GOOD MORNING!" Kaoru spit the broth back out into Misao's face. Misao blinked before reaching for a cloth to wipe the substance form her face. Megumi walked into the room beaming. Kaoru rolled her eyes and started slurping her broth again.

"What's wrong Battousai, all you can do is womanly duties now? What a shame." Kenshin spit out his food onto Misao.

"I really wish they would stop doing that." Aoshi handed his cloth to Misao. Misao suddenly smiled and thanked Aoshi for giving her his cloth. Arianna raised an eyebrow at the scene. Saitou came out from behind Megumi.

"I found Saitou on my way here and I decided to bring him along, I hope you don't mind Sir Ken." Arianna frowned and murmured as she finished her rice.

"You could have dropped him off in the river." Misao almost burst out laughing if not for Arianna's hand covering her mouth. Saitou glared at the red head.

"Good morning to you too Shadow." Arianna's eyes narrowed. Aoshi glanced back and forth, the tension in the air practically crackled in the air between the four of them.

"I came by to let you know that we found someone lynched this morning in an alleyway." Arianna stiffened. Saitou noticed this and grinned at the girl.

"Weak stomach?" Arianna smiled sarcastically at him.

"No, I'm just pondering how much of a monster you have to be without shuddering from that information." Saitou shrugged.

"I've heard and seen worse. Anyway, it was done by the gang we're trying to track down, Aka Ketsuki." Arianna looked down into her rice bowl before asking.

"It was a wire... wasn't it? Not rope." Saitou turned to her.

"And just how did you know that?" Arianna looked back up, amber flickered through her eyes.

"Just a hunch." Saitou turned to Kenshin and threw him a file that landed in the middle of the table.

"Memorize the information in there. That's the blue prints to the house they're hiding out in. It also lists all of their employee's and their abilities. I trust, Battousai, that you'll have the blue prints memorized and engraved in your mind?" Kenshin sighed and nodded his head. Arianna stood form the table and excused herself. She walked down the hall back to her room. She slipped inside and went to the small closet on the other side of the room. Arianna took out her hakama and pulled out a long piece of wire.

"It's him."

A/n: Stay tuned!


End file.
